The Most Happy Day in My Life
by DragonShadowDSC
Summary: Sequel to: It's only one day & It's all because of you. Final Chapter.


The most happy day in my life

Sequel to It's only one day &amp; It's all because of you.

Disclaimer:Not Mine!

BEWARE OOC-nes!

KRIIIINGGGGG

"Hem.. berisiknya..,"

KRIIIIINGGG!

"Ugh, siapa sih...,"

KRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"IYAAA!"

Oreki segera berjalan menuju telepon rumah-maksudnya, telepon apartemennya "Houtarou Oreki," "_Houtarou, ini aku, Tomoe,_" "Ada apa Aneki? Nelepon pagi-pagi begini," terdengar suara lain, seorang lelaki tua, sepertinya bertanya 'Houtarou melupakannya?' dan Tomoe menjawab 'Iya,'

_Masaka.._,

"Aneki, ayah dan ibu ada disitu?" "_Hmm? Iya, sama orang tuanya Eru dan Erunya juga_," kata Tomoe "EH!? Mereka ngapain!?" "_Kamu sebentar_ _lagi lulus, kita kan, mau buat pesta itu, mengundang Satoshi-kun dan Ibara-chan_,"

_Oh, pesta kelulusan itu._

"Begitu, apa alasanmu meneleponku pagi-pagi?" tanya Oreki kembali ke topik awal "_Aku cuman mau mengingatkanmu, oh, iya, Eru ingin_ _berbicara denganmu, ini,_" "Halo?" "_Houtarou-kun!_" "Hey, Eru,"

Kantuk Oreki langsung hilang begitu mendengar suara kekasihnya, ia sudah tiga tahun di Tokyo, kuliah mengambil jurusan Bisnis, ia belum bilang pada Chitanda alasannya mengikuti jurusan Bisnis. Oreki waktu itu masih belum siap mengatakannya, ia terlalu malu.

Ia yakin ia mampu kali ini.

Setelah beberapa lamanya, Oreki pulang ke Kamiyama, jujur, ia merindukan kota ini, kota yang membawa begitu banyak memori masa lalu, apalagi bersama Kotenbu, terutama Chitanda.

"Oreki Houtarou?"

Oreki menoleh, matanya membulat.

"Satoshi?"

Lelaki di depannya tersenyum "Ini benar-benar kau! Sudah pulang ya? Senang sekali bertemu dengamu!" kata Satoshi memperlihatkan senyumannya yang khas "Kamu sedang apa disini?" tanya Oreki menyeret koper dan tasnya "Aku menunggu Ibara," "Memang dia habis darimana?" tanya Oreki sambil menatap layar HP nya "Dia pergi ke Tokyo, ada kerjaan yang harus-," "Satoshi!"

"Ibara~!"

"Oreki!? Wah wah, kamu sudah pulang ya!"

"Hm, _Tadaima_," kata Oreki

"_Okaerinasai_," ucap Satoshi dan Ibara bersamaan.

Tak lama, Oreki dijemput, mereka berjanji akan datang nanti, pada saat pesta itu.

(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

"Maaf lama menunggu, Houtarou-kun!"

Houtarou mengalihkan pandangannya, di depannya, berdiri seorang wanita bermata ungu, ia tersenyum, Houtarou juga tersenyum "_Tadaima_, Eru," kata Houtarou, Eru langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke pelukan Houtarou, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya Houtarou dan Houtarou "_Okaerinasai_, Houtarou-kun," kata Eru.

Setelah minta izin pada orang tua Eru, mereka pergi ke taman bermain, memang agak kekanak-kanakan, tapi Houtarou tau yang Eru suka, dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mengabulkannya.

Sore harinya, ini seperti pada saat Festival Boneka (Hyouka eps.22) bunga sakura sudah mulai mekar.

Kini, Houtarou berniat memberitahu Eru sekarang, bukan hanya dalam pikirannya namun kenyataan.

Houtarou menghentikan langkah kakinya, sementara Eru sibuk menatap bunga sakura, ia juga memperhatikan Houtarou.

"Ada apa Houtarou-kun?" tanya Eru "Aku..," kata-kata Houtarou berhenti sejenak "..sudah memikirkan ini sejak kita kelas 1 SMA dulu...," "Hm?" "Eru.. soal bagian bisnis yang tidak bisa kau jalankan, bagaimana kalau aku yang mengurusnya untukmu?" Houtarou berhasil, dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia harap, Eru mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Ulangi lagi?" pinta Eru

"Eh? Baiklah... soal bagian bisnis yang tidak bisa kau jalankan, bagaimana kalau aku yang mengurusnya untukmu?" tanya Houtarou

"Ulangi..?"

"Eru, itu sudah dua kali,"

Houtarou kini menatap Eru, yang kini _speechless_ tidak tau mau berkata apa-apa "Karena itukah.. Kau mengambil jurusan bisnis di Tokyo?" tanya Eru "Hm-m," jawab Houtarou.

"Hou-Houtarou-kun...," Eru mengeluarkan air mata.

"H-Hey kalau kau tidak mau aku juga-,"

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja aku mau!" kata Eru, ia tersenyum, namun menangis "Baiklah.., jangan menangis," kata Houtarou memeluk Eru.

Kemudian, Houtarou mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya.

"_Anata wa, Chitanda Eru ga watashi to kekkon shimasu?_*"

"_Mochiron!_*"

Houtarou Oreki, belum pernah merasa hidupnya sebahagia ini.

*OMAKE;HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOUTAROU*

"Selamat ulang tahun Houtarou! Ini, aku menjahitkan syal ini untukmu!" kata Satoshi "Aku cuman memberimu buku detektif," kata Ibara hari ini, ulang tahun Houtarou, itu tiga bulan setelah pernikahnnya dengan Eru dan mereka belum melakukan 'sesuatu' yang katanya wajib dilakukan setelah menikah, tapi Houtarou tidak mau buru-buru.

"Terima kasih semua,"

* * *

Setelah puas merayakan ulang tahunnya, Satoshi dan Ibara pulang, tinggalah Houtarou dengan istrinya di halaman belakang rumah baru mereka "Maaf Houtarou-kun, aku tidak bisa memberimu hadiah apa-apa," "Tidak apa Eru, bersamamu saja sudah cukup," kata Houtarou.

"Tapi tidak boleh begitu!"

"Hahh.. ya sudah, kalau begitu kau mau memberiku apa?" tanya Houtarou

"Hmm..,"

"?"

"Aha! Aku tahu!" kata Eru.

"Apa?"

Eru mendekati Houtarou, kemudian berbisik di telinganya "Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?"  
Muka Houtarou merah padam saat itu, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Houtarou menggendong Eru ala pengantin dan membawanya "Kyaa! Kau mesum Houtarou-kun!" seru Eru sambil tertawa, ia mengaitkan kedua tangannya di leher Houtarou "Itu 'kan, keputusanmu, salah sendiri bicara seperti itu," kata Houtarou.

Malam itu, hidup Oreki Houtarou, baginya, benar-benar terasa sempurna.

* * *

-FIN-

Yaps, Ending yang garing.

RnR plz?

* * *

_Anata wa, Chitanda Eru ga watashi to kekkon shimasu?_=Maukah kau menikahiku, Eru Chitanda?

_Mochiron!_*=Tentu saja! 


End file.
